The invention relates generally to an anti-burglary device and more particularly to an anti-burglary device which dispenses a chemical such as tear gas from a pressurized container, one type of which is an aerosol container, into a protected area upon actuation by an unauthorized person, causing the protected area to be flooded with a chemical irritant and forcing evacuation of the protected area by the intruder; but the invention is not limited to the use of the aerosol type container.
Chemical weapons have been known in the art for many years. One type of chemical weapon is the conventional tear gas grenade in which the firing member is generally triggered manually and said grenade is manually hurled at a target area, causing the target area to be flooded with the chemical irritant.
In another type of chemical weapon, the chemical irritant is stored under pressure in an aerosol type container. The firing member is again generally triggered manually and the chemical irritant in the form of a spray is manually directed at a target.
A third type of chemical anti-burglary device discharges an explosive tear gas shell the area but this type is both dangerous and very limited as to the amount of tear gas which is discharged into the area to be protected.
Thus what is needed is an anti-burglary device in the form of a chemical dispenser which can be actuated by a relatively small amount of mechanical force even though the chemical weapon employs a relatively heavy spring biased actuating member for actuating the pressurized chemical container against the entry section of the passageway with sufficient force to release the chemical from said container but which anti-burglary device is positively secured against accidental release until triggered by an intruder and which will then release a sufficient volume of chemical into the protected area to force evacuation by the intruder.